wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:YoungArtist79/If Winter Sports were in Wii Sports
I'll do three sports: Hockey (Done) Snowboarding Skating Pairs (Done) Hockey (Miis wear hockey gear that is the captain's favorite color, and black helmets.) (Teams are in groups of four) (Note: Mii on the furthest right of each team is the captain. A captain is the best on the team, and wears a spiked helmet that is their favorite color.) Anti-Pros: 1. Victor, Siobhan, Abe, Maria (Beginners) 2. Ai, Theo, Ursula, Shinta 3. Helen, Sota, Tyrone, Sakura 4. Pierre, Rin, Tommy, Nelly 5. Patrick, James, Ashley, Eva 6. Pablo, Saburo, Misaki, Anna 7. Shohei, Daisuke, Haru, Abby 8. Michael, Kathrin, Rainer, Midori 9. Akira, Yoko, Jake, Susana 10. Tatsuaki, Sarah, Marisa, Stephanie 11. Yoshi, Barbara, Steve, David 12. Chika, Hayley, Greg, Ren 13. Takashi, Alex, Rachel, Shinnosuke 14. Takumi, Keiko, Steph, Mia 15. Naomi, Luca, Hiroshi, Emily 16. Oscar, Lucia, Matt, Silke 17. Jessie, Hiromasa, Kentaro, Elisa PROS: 18. Chris, Nick, Emma, Edurado 19. Gabriele, Hiromi, Giovanna, Gwen 20. Vincenzo, Julie, Miguel, Fumiko 21. Andy, Fritz, Gabi, Megan 22. Miguel, Holly, Eddy, Ryan 23. Ian, Maritin, Jackie, Alisha 24. Tomoko, Mike, George, Miyu 25. Sandra, Asami, Marco, Cole (Champions) Skating Pairs (Groups of 2 with 1 male, 1 female) Males wear tuxedo based outfits of their favorite color, females wear skate dresses of their favorite colors. Anti-Pros: 1. Patrick and Eva (Beginners) 2. Matt and Asami 3. Theo and Helen 4. Ian and Rachel 5. Saburo and Sarah 6. Tatsuaki and Ashley 7. Tyrone and Yoko 8. Akira and Midori 9. Fritz and Anna 10. Alex and Keiko 11. Mike and Sandra 12. Shinta and Barbara 13. Abe and Nelly 14. Jake and Lucia 15. David and Marisa 16. Shohei and Chika 17. Miguel and Gwen 18. Kentaro and Silke 19. Daisuke and Rin 20. Shinnosuke and Sakura 21. Steve and Steph 22. Pablo and Susana 23. Rainer and Maria 24. Michael and Kathrin 25. Cole and Anna 26. Tommy and Megan 27. James and Yoshi 28. Hiromasa and Hiromi 29. Victor and Haru 30. Takashi and Stephanie 31. Pierre and Hayley 32. Cole and Sarah 33. Sota and Emily PROS: 34. Luca and Naomi 35. Nick and Ursula 36. Vincenzo and Julie 37. Oscar and Miyu 38. Takumi and Jackie 39. Ryan and Elisa 40. George and Giovanna 41. Eduardo and Jessie 42. Shouta and Emma 43. Marco and Misaki 44. Shohei and Holly 45. Hiroshi and Chika 46. Martin and Megan 47. Greg and Tomoko 48. Gabriele and Abby 49. Andy and Alisha 50. Chris and Fumiko (Champions) (The champions wear golden variants of the skating outfits which can be obtained by beating them.) Snowboarding (15 person races, miis wear winter jackets and have snowboards of their favorite colors, although some use cardboard boxes. There is no clear champion, as multiple different miis are the best, and only one of them will appear in the race. Referee: Shouta Coach: Nelly (She is retired champion snowboarder who gives her advice) Miis that appear in each position 1st: Alex, Megan, Kentaro, Silke, Fumiko, Chris, Jackie 2nd.Naomi, Hiromasa, Matt, George, Chika, Ren, Nick 3rd. Emily, Ian, Greg, Marco, Luca, Vincenzo, Ryan 4th. Shinnosuke, Jessie, Cole, Gwen, Naomi, Gabriele, Gabi 5th. Miguel, Fritz, Mia, Ren, Rachel, Andy, Eduardo 6th. Oscar, Julie, Giovanna, Mike, Hiroshi, Greg, Eddy 7th. Lucia, Takumi, Tomoko, Emma, Miyu, Sandra, Martin 8th. Elisa, Tommy, Takashi, Kathrin, Marisa, Barbara, James 9th. Michael, Keiko, Hayley, Yoko, Rin, Siobhan, Jake 10th. Shohei, Tatsuaki, Chika, Haru, Yoshi, Barbara 11th. Abby, Takashi, Stephanie, Misaki, Stephanie, Saburo, Sakura 12th. Abe, Patrick, Ursula, Sota, Victor, Daisuke, Steve 13th. Ai, Rainer, Pierre, Eva, Pablo, Susana, Sarah 14th. Eva, Midori, Shinta, Anna, Tyrone, Theo, Helen, David Category:Blog posts